Rasa
by Leenahanwoo
Summary: Rasa itu tumbuh tanpa ada keberanian untuk diungkapkan. Mengapa tidak? Ungkapkan saja semua, siapa tahu dia juga merasakan hal serupa ... A One Piece fanfiction with Kid x fem!Law, enjoy and RnR please?


**Title : Rasa**

 **Genre : Just fluff?**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : 2.083 words**

 **Author : Leenahanwoo**

 **Pairing: Kid x Law**

 **Cast : Kid, fem!Law**

 **Mentioned Cast Only: Corazon, Doflamingo, Killer, Penguin**

 **Warning : Genderbender for Law! Don't like don't read ! OOC-ness and fluff (maybe?) is everywhere, so beware !**

 **Disclaimer : All One Piece casts are Eiichiro Oda-sama's. This story and OC are mine.**

* * *

"Kau ingin aku menghajarmu? Ajari aku yang benar!" seru seorang gadis bermata keperakan kepada pemuda bersurai merah di sampingnya.

Si pemuda menggeram, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak kepada gadis yang dia sukai itu. Berusaha bersabar, dia berkata, "Dengar, Law. Memang langkah-langkahnya seperti itu. Tepung terigu dimasukkan paling terakhir, bersama dengan _baking powder_ , oke?"

Gadis itu—Law—mendelik sebal, tetapi memutuskan untuk mengangguk dan menurut. "Awas saja kalau kue ini gagal lagi."

Pemuda itu memutar bola mata. Dia pikir siapa yang membuat dua kue sebelumnya gagal? Gadis berambut kelam di hadapannya ini benar-benar tak dapat diandalkan untuk urusan dapur. Entah dia memasukkan terlalu banyak tepung atau salah mengira wadah berisi _mustard_ sebagai pelembut kue; pemuda itu mendesah frustrasi karena menghabiskan bahan-bahan kue simpanannya dengan sia-sia.

"Aku hanya akan mengajarimu satu kali lagi, jadi perhatikan baik-baik agar kau bisa membuat kue ulang tahun sendiri untuk Papa Cora," ujarnya mengingatkan. "Pertama-pertama, ambil mentega dan gula, lalu kocok menggunakan _mixer_. Tunggu …"

Dan seterusnya. Gadis itu akhirnya mau menuruti semua langkah-langkah yang dijabarkan si pemuda untuk membuat kue yang dimaksud. Kue itu rencananya dibuat untuk perayaan ulang tahun ayah angkat Law, Donquixote Rosinante alias Corazon, yang akan diadakan besok.

Di hari Sabtu siang, Law sengaja pergi ke apartemen pemuda itu untuk belajar membuat kue; bermaksud memberikan kejutan untuk sang ayah dengan kue ulang tahun buatannya sendiri. Namun, gadis itu betul-betul tak paham urusan dapur. Membuat _onigiri_ yang begitu mudah saja selalu berakhir berantakan, apalagi membuat makanan rumit seperti kue.

"Hei, Law," pemuda itu memanggil ketika si gadis baru saja memasukkan telur ke dalam adonan, "sebetulnya, kue ini untuk apa? Kau dan Papa Cora tak suka roti dan semacamnya, bukan? Ya, walau ciri khas perayaan ulang tahun adalah kue, tapi tetap saja …"

Law hanya mendesah saat hendak menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda itu. "Kid- _ya_ , kue ini bukan hanya penghias dekorasi, tetapi Paman Doffy dan rombongan besarnya juga akan datang. Sebenci-bencinya aku pada orang itu, dia tetap berbaik hati menyekolahkanku di universitas terbaik, di jurusan kedokteran pula. Dia juga membiayai modal kafe yang dikelola Papa. Aku … hanya ingin membuktikan padanya bahwa aku sudah dewasa sekarang, hidup bahagia dengan Papa dan kami hidup dengan layak walau keluar dari lingkaran keluarga besar, jadi dia tak perlu merasa khawatir."

Kid, pemuda itu, mau tak mau tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadis yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu. Begitu dewasa, dan di balik wajahnya yang datar dan senyum meremehkan, hatinya sangat baik, hasil ajaran dari sang ayah angkat yang juga sama baiknya. "Aku mengerti," tanggapnya, lalu tak bicara apa pun lagi. Dalam diam, dia membantu Law memasukkan tepung terigu dan _baking powder_ ke dalam adonan yang telah tercampur rata.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, adonan kue tersebut telah masuk ke dalam oven. Mereka hanya perlu menunggu selama enam puluh menit hingga matang sempurna. Di waktu yang luang itu, Law duduk di pinggiran jendela apartemen, memandangi rintik hujan yang terus membasahi bagian luar kaca tanpa berniat untuk berhenti. Menghabiskan waktu lebih dari tiga jam hanya untuk belajar membuat kue cukup membuatnya lelah. Namun tentulah Kid lebih lelah lagi mengajari dirinya yang bebal dalam urusan masak-memasak.

Sembari memandangi hujan, gadis itu terkenang dengan kehidupannya. Saat berusia tiga belas tahun, keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan, dan hanya dia yang selamat dari maut. Ibu, ayah dan adik perempuannya tewas di tempat, sementara dia mengalami koma satu bulan lamanya. Ketika sadar, Law harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia telah menjadi yatim piatu. Untunglah, tak lama berselang gadis itu diadopsi oleh Cora, sahabat sang ayah sejak mereka berkuliah di universitas yang sama. Corazon berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, dan Law sempat mencicipi kehidupan di keluarga itu.

Sayang, berada di dalam keluarga elit membuat Law merasa terkurung dalam sangkar emas. Doflamingo, kakak Cora, adalah pemimpin keluarga yang selalu membuat suasana di dalam keluarga menjadi tak nyaman. Dia ingin gadis itu mengikuti garis hidup yang sudah dia atur; belajar di sekolah terbaik, bekerja di perusahaan yang dia rintis, dan mungkin saja menikah dengan lelaki yang dia pilihkan pula. Walaupun dia hanyalah seorang paman angkat, tetapi hal itu terasa sangatlah berlebihan dan mengekang bagi seorang gadis yang masih belia. Corazon, sang ayah angkat, juga merasakan bahwa apa yang saudaranya lakukan sudah melebihi dari batas tanggung jawab yang pantas, hingga dia berusaha keras agar dapat mengurus Law dengan caranya sendiri. Puncaknya, saat gadis itu lulus dari sekolah menengah atas, Cora memutuskan untuk keluar dari jeratan keluarga, berusaha hidup berdikari dengan mendirikan kafe milik sendiri, dan gadis bersurai kelam itu mengikuti jejak sang ayah agar dapat kembali hidup bebas tanpa tekanan apa pun.

Tentu saja, Corazon tetaplah saudara kandung Doflamingo, sehingga pria itu tak pernah benar-benar membiarkan ayah angkat Law benar-benar lepas dari keluarga besar Donquixote. Paling tidak, secara finansial dia masih membantu hingga kafe milik Cora berdiri tegak, dan memberikan bantuan kecil-kecilan untuk memasarkan, dan lain sebagainya. Dia juga masih membantu gadis itu agar dapat diterima di universitas yang berkualitas baik, hingga dapat masuk jurusan kedokteran yang memang diminati oleh Law sejak awal. Mau tak mau, kedua ayah dan anak angkat itu tetap merasa berhutang budi. Dan perayaan ulang tahun Corazon yang ketiga puluh tujuh kali ini tak lain tak bukan adalah untuk menunjukkan pada saudaranya itu bahwa mereka telah hidup dengan baik dan berkecukupan, dan agar Dofflamingo tak lagi harus mengkhawatirkan keadaan finansial mereka.

Melamunkan masa lalu begitu dalam, membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa Kid telah duduk di sampingnya, memandangi dalam diam. Hal yang selalu dilakukan oleh si pemuda bersurai merah jika gadis yang disukainya tengah duduk merenung. Sesungguhnya dia tak menyukai apa yang dilakukan oleh Law kala melamun seperti itu, sebab ekspresi yang terpancar di wajahnya hanya kesenduan. Law adalah seorang gadis cantik dan bertubuh semampai. Tingginya sedang, dengan rambut yang lembut dan berwarna hitam kelam, serta iris keperakan yang hanya akan bercahaya ketika melihat hal-hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Kid selalu menyukai ekspresi ceria dari gadis ini, hingga dia selalu berusaha agar tak ada kesedihan yang terpancar di wajah cantiknya. Dia pun mencubit kedua pipi Law, sebab tak tahan dengan keheningan yang melingkupi keduanya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu?" protes Law, kesal karena rentetan masa lalu yang dia bayangkan buyar dalam sekejap.

"Katanya, suasana hujan bisa membawa manusia melintasi dimensi dan kembali ke masa lalu. Jadi aku menyadarkanmu sebelum kau betul-betul terjebak di sana," sahut Kid.

Law menggosok-gosok pipinya dengan gerutuan sebal yang terucap di bibir, walau sebetulnya dia menyukai bagaimana Kid memperlakukan dan mengkhawatirkannya sebagai seorang teman. Sekalipun pemuda di hadapannya ini berusia tiga tahun lebih muda, tetapi dia tidak pernah merasa segan karena Law lebih tua darinya. Terkadang, gadis itu merasa Kid tak menganggapnya sebagai perempuan, bahkan mengajak Law bercanda dan berkelahi layaknya laki-laki. Dia tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, malah merasa nyaman dengan hubungan pertemanan mereka.

Kadang hal yang membuat Law merasa iri adalah kenyataan bahwa Kid masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas, tetapi kemampuan memasaknya luar biasa. Dahulu dia tinggal bersama seorang ibu tunggal dan seorang kakak laki-laki, tetapi sang ibu pergi ke kota lain untuk bekerja demi membiayai sekolah kedua putranya. Selepas kepergian ibunya, pemuda itu hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang kakak, dan mereka belajar untuk untuk hidup mandiri. Sejak saat itu, kemampuan memasaknya berkembang pesat.

"Di mana Killer? Hujan sudah makin deras, dan dia belum juga kembali." Law kembali memandang ke arah jendela, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sembari memperhatikan rintik hujan yang makin lebat. Jika tidak begitu, dia akan kembali tenggelam dalam lamunan masa lalu dan membuat Kid lebih khawatir lagi.

"Kakak bilang dia hanya akan pergi sebentar saja. Dasar, padahal aku sudah mengingatkan bahwa hari ini akan hujan lebat di siang hari, tetapi dia bersikeras membeli senar gitar." Dia menggerutu.

"Dia membawa payung putih biru kesayangannya?" tanyanya lagi. Jika tidak membawa payung, tentulah kakak dari pemuda bersurai merah di hadapannya ini benar-benar terjebak di suatu tempat di luar sana, dan tak dapat melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Yang lebih gawat, Killer bisa saja jatuh sakit.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Dia juga memakai jaket kulit milikku."

"Semoga saja dia tidak kehujanan. Dia berjanji akan menyanyi dan bermain gitar di pesta besok. Akan sangat gawat jika dia sakit di hari-H." ujar Law. Kakak laki-laki Kid, Killer, adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan musik. Dia pandai memainkan gitar dan drum; suaranya juga indah. Gadis itu meminta sang kakak untuk mengisi acara hiburan pada saat pesta perayaan ulang tahun Cora, karena ayah angkatnya itu juga menyukai suara Killer yang dalam namun lembut.

"Tenang saja. Kakak tidak pernah ingkar janji, dia pasti akan memberikan penampilan terbaiknya untuk pesta ulang tahun Papa Cora."

"Ah, sahabatku, Penguin juga akan datang." Tiba-tiba gadis itu berseru, teringat dengan hal penting lain yang sangat ingin dia lakukan. "Aku akan memperkenalkannya pada kakakmu. Siapa tahu mereka bisa mengakrabkan diri, dan mungkin saja saling jatuh cinta."

"Apa-apaan? Kau ingin mencomblangi kakakku?" seru Kid geli.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Penguin mungkin pendiam dan terlihat canggung, tetapi dia baik dan perhatian. Kakakmu yang penyayang itu pasti bisa mengayominya, aku yakin sekali."

Lagi-lagi si pemuda bersurai merah itu terkekeh-kekeh geli. Membayangkan kakaknya menjalin kasih dengan sahabat Law, pasti akan sangat menarik. Mungkin suatu saat nanti mereka akan bisa mengadakan _double date_? Tapi sebelumnya … beranikah dia untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada gadis itu? Perasaan terpendam yang selama ini selalu dia tutupi dengan rapat, agar rasa itu tak 'meracuni' persahabatan mereka yang murni.

"Hei Law …"

Si gadis menatap kedua iris _amber_ milik Kid, lalu menyahut. "Ya?"

"Jika … aku sudah lulus nanti, apakah sebaiknya aku masuk ke sekolah khusus kuliner atau mengambil jurusan teknik mesin?"

Kid selalu berkata dia ingin mengambil jurusan teknik mesin. Selain karena lapangan pekerjaan yang luas, dia juga menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan bengkel dan perbaikan mesin-mesin. Anehnya, dia juga menyukai kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan masak-memasak. Sangat bertolak belakang, memang. Namun pemuda itu menyukai kedua kegiatan itu sama besarnya.

"Apa yang menurutmu baik, Kid. Aku tidak bisa memilihkannya untukmu. Tidak ada salahnya untuk masuk ke jurusan teknik mesin. Kau akan mudah mendapat pekerjaan dengan latar pendidikan semacam jurusan teknik. Tapi jika menurutmu sekolah di bidang kuliner lebih menjanjikan, menurutku hal itu juga baik. Kau pintar memasak, dan aku yakin, kau akan bisa mengasah kemampuanmu dengan baik di bidang tersebut. Lagipula, kupikir kau akan tampak sangat gagah jika bekerja sebagai _chef_ di hotel bintang lima," tanggap gadis itu.

"Benarkah?"

Law mengangguk. "Papa Cora bisa membakar dapur kami jika aku membiarkannya memasak. Dan aku tak bisa diharapkan untuk urusan dapur. Oleh karena itu, aku …." Gadis itu segera menghentikan ucapannya. Hampir saja dia menumpahkan isi hatinya sendiri. Ya, sesungguhnya sudah lama Law menaruh hati pada Kid dan segala perhatian yang diberikan pemuda itu padanya, tetapi tak pernah dia berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaan itu, sebab ada ketakutan tersendiri jika Kid sampai mengetahui apa yang dia rasakan. Persahabatan yang terjalin di antara mereka mungkin tidak akan lagi terasa sama.

"Kau apa?" tanya Kid ingin tahu. "Ayolah, katakan padaku."

Apa yang harus dia katakan? Bahwa Law menyukai pemuda ini sejak kali pertama dia melihatnya? Wajar saja, siapa yang tidak akan tertarik melihat Kid walau hanya sekilas pandang? Kulit putih pucat yang membalut tubuh tingginya sangat sesuai dengan rambut merah menyala yang menghiasi kepala. Bentuk tubuhnya proporsional, dengan otot-otot yang mulai membentuk. Hidungnya mancung dengan bibir tipis yang tampak manis jika tersenyum. Dan kedua iris _amber_ itu, yang paling Law sukai.

"… aku … menyukai lelaki yang bisa memasak."

Setelahnya, gadis itu membuang muka, merasa sangat malu karena menuruti kata hatinya. Sementara senyum Kid terkembang begitu lebar saat mendengarnya.

"Apa itu berarti kau menyukaiku?"

"… Katakan saja begitu." Suara Law makin mengecil, dengan sikap tak peduli andalannya serta pipi yang memerah.

Harusnya gadis itu memandang Kid yang wajahnya berubah semringah. Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda itu memeluk Law lalu berteriak girang, "Jadi selama ini kita saling menyukai? Astaga, aku juga menyukaimu, Law."

Gadis itu ingin sekali membungkam mulut Kid karena teriakan itu mengejutkannya. Tetapi pelukan itu membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak; begitu kuat, menghangatkannya dari hujan yang dingin, serta mencairkan kebekuan di hatinya. Jadi, selama ini perasaannya berbalas? Kid juga menyukainya, sama seperti yang dia rasakan? Betapa Law merasa bodoh karena mencoba menutup-nutupi perasaannya sendiri. Jika saja dia bisa lebih peka melihat keadaan, mungkin mereka sudah lama menjal—

"Apa kita sepasang kekasih sekarang?" tanya Kid lagi, memutuskan pikiran Law yang masih berkelana.

Pertanyaan itu terdengar aneh sekali, tetapi ya, mungkin itulah sesungguhnya yang ingin Law lakukan bersama pemuda itu. Menjalin cinta, menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh para pasangan di luar sana seperti berkencan dan sebagainya. Sekalipun Kid tiga tahun lebih muda darinya, tetapi menjalani hubungan asmara bersama pemuda yang dia sukai rasanya sangat tidak buruk.

"Kurasa, ya."

Dan mereka tersenyum di dalam pelukan yang tak lagi terlepas di antara keduanya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Another script_ yang gagal di lomba cerpen dan DIKEMBALIKAN KE FITRAH(?)NYA, IYA TAHU, THOR *slapped*

Tapi yang ini beda sedikit dengan naskah aslinya sebab melalui perombakan YANG SEHARUSNYA, OKE? Aku merasa naskah sebelumnya bukan karena tereliminasi dari lomba, tetapi memang isinya belum mencakup keseluruhan dari apa yang ingin kutulis, jadi aku rombak supaya lebih baik (dan mudah-mudahan memang lebih baik ^^)

ANYWAY, reader setiaku meminta agar fic KilGuin dan KidLaw dari _universe_ ini dilanjutkan, karena NANGGUNG BANGET. Yeah, I will make it TBC, jadi akan ada harapan pasti kulanjutkan. Dan yeap, memang ceritanya masih ada lanjutannya di kepalaku, so … KAPAN YA ADA ROBOT YANG BISA SCANNING ISI KEPALAKU LALU DIUBAH JADI TULISAN? I need it so much, dan kata temenku coba cek di toko sebelah, tapi aku setia di T*k*pedia jadi ya giman- *slapped again* *MALAH NG-ENDORSE LU THOR*

Akhir kata, _would you like to give any review/comment and like/vote_? ^^


End file.
